


Word: Fanatical

by Krispin



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Blood Magic, Gen, Word: Fanatical, dragon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 07:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4213392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krispin/pseuds/Krispin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a word prompt from DreadMasterStyrak having to deal with the evil version of Flynn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Word: Fanatical

>   
>  [corypheus-no](http://tmblr.co/mJhV9CWX3bivTd1V5Jd_hWQ) asked: Fanatical - Evil!Flynn

* * *

 

People that didn’t know him only saw the  _fanatical blood necromancer_ that would do anything to free the mages from the oppression of the Templars and the Chantry. Anything from raising an undead army to killing you because you looked at him wrong.

But to those that really knew him? His real passion was:  _Dragons_. Ever since he was a child. They fascinated him. So fierce and strong. The way they cut thought the air like a razor though paper. The destruction they caused with a single breath.

And  _fire_. His natural elemental atunement was fire (which made his temperature slightly higher then normal). The way the man handled fire was a sight in itself. He felt as if this connection made them brothers of a sort. Which made the fact that the no good fucking coward of a darkspwan ancestor was able to tame one and he wasn’t made it sting more.

The [auburn haired mage](http://i.imgur.com/A5oiuex.png) looked at his new mini dragon, that was now locked in a reinforced steal cage, and smiled. He then flexed his hand that was now wrapped in a fresh bandage. He made a slight face as the fresh wound stung slightly. It had taken him years to perfect the ritual that made the fully grown dragon a miniature version of itself.

Dorian had said he couldn’t have something so large and dangerous. They never said he couldn’t have a small one. He grinned with delight slightly.

He then took a few steps backward as it shot a breath of fire at him. This made him grin more as he shot a fireball of his own back at it. The pint sized dragon shook its head slightly and grinned its own smirk.

The Inquisition would get a small brake at least. He’d be pre occupied with his new pet for at least a few weeks.


End file.
